


White

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya shows off her dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** White  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Anya Jenkins, Xander Harris  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 167  
>  **Summary:** Anya shows off her dress.  
>  **A/N:** written for the Drabble Icon Challenge at 1_million_words

“That’s it?” Buffy, Willow and Xander asked in unison as they stared at the dress held tight in Anya’s hand.

Anya nodded as she lovingly caressed the dress. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Yes, it’s gorgeous, Anya but...” Buffy let her voice trail off as she turned her heads toward Willow. 

Willow glared at Buffy’s grin before she whispered, “It’s just the dress is... what I mean to say is...”

Xander rolled his eyes as he interrupted. Honestly enough was enough! “What Buffy and Willow are trying to say is.. “The dress is white!”

Once more Anya nodded before she leaned her head to the side in confusion. “Yes, it is.” She wasn’t getting it. What exactly were they trying to say.

Xander sighed loudly before he took a deep breath and exhaled before he turned around. “You’re over a thousand year old demon and you’re wearing white.”

Anya’s lips pulled back in a snarl as it finally dawned on her what Xander was trying to say. “It’s tradition!”


End file.
